


Intuition and Urges

by kontrollverlust



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Clubbing, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Crime Scenes, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski is weird and so are his friends, English isn't my first language sorry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Medical Procedures, Slow Burn, fem!reader - Freeform, tw: reader is goth lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontrollverlust/pseuds/kontrollverlust
Summary: Kamski had been of no use - even if he was kind enough to redirect Connor and Lieutenant Anderson your way.Nobody said you would be easy to work with though. Just because you helped inventing androids, doesn't mean you'll help them. Especially not Connor.(rewrite of the detroit storyline! takes place in a longer time span. tw: reader is goth lol)
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. 01: EHRE UND GEWALT

**Author's Note:**

> song inspo for this chapter: ufo95 - 2am

Something dreadful was in the air – he could have almost tasted it if he wasn’t merely a machine. Something in him was alarmed by the feeling that whoever he was about to meet, he really shouldn’t. 

It wasn’t every day that an android like him was able to experience a taste of the world of those who had created him. He was starving. The nature of his program ached for knowledge – to find out more and more until his memory was used up. He couldn’t stop himself – it was an instinct that was implemented in him to make him functional and efficient. 

It was so very primal of him to feel this way, the thought of new experiences stirring something inside of him - something deep and very well hidden. The little blink of a notification in the corner of his eye only seemed to mock him more. He knew he was being watched. He knew that Amanda’s gaze was intently on him now, waiting for the prey to make a mistake in front of its predator. He felt like a child waiting to be scolded.

**△SOFTWARE INSTABILITY△**

The place he had to visit to find you wasn’t unexpected at all. His research had led him here, and judging from the looks of the place, his constant thirst for new experiences would be satisfied here. Little did he know, this wouldn’t be his last visit.

No, not with you. You would prove to be just as difficult to work with as his already assigned partner.

And while he hadn’t met you yet, the way Kamski had presented you as a possible source of help was giving Connor more than satisfying assumptions about you. He hoped that you would be of more use to the case and less a source of philosophical talk.

It was a club that he had wandered into, the music blaring even from the outside and leading you further into the mess that was Detroit’s nightlife. It was a feeling similar to enchantment, a result of the genre of music that was being played. It was a strong mixture of the dark electronic sounds similar to early rave music.

He wondered if he had just walked into something illegal.

When the Lieutenant had dropped him off here earlier, he had told him that this club in particular was known for being the scene of some… incidents. He had mentioned that they contained the usage of red ice. It seemed like a sore spot for him. Connor didn’t pry any further, as he had calculated that doing so would result in relationship damage.

A venomous green dimly illuminated the entirety of the club. Visitors could still hide in the dark and not be seen. Privacy seemed to be one of the more important aspects to the club.

He seemed to wander on his own as his gaze shifted from one major detail to another, from the main stage that could be seen from the entrance hallway to the bar that was crowded with people. It was a full night. The dance floor was filled to the brim and he was certainly going to have a difficult time finding you.

This club didn’t allow androids either. It was a rare occurrence to have establishments really allow his kind to wander into locations outside of their destined work and care spaces.

He seemed to be more privileged tonight. Lucky him.

The usual android signifiers weren’t on him. He wore a black dress shirt and simple black slacks. It made him uncomfortable to blend in with the masses – to be normal, equal. It unnerved him. His programming seemed to be working perfectly. Even the process of removing his LED, even if just for a moment, seemed to be too much freedom for him. He was a machine. He knew his place unlike the others.

At least that’s what the constant mantra ingrained in every little circuit in his body kept repeating.

**△SOFTWARE INSTABILITY△**

He moved past couples in the hallway, briefly stopping himself from staring at the portrayals of affection, and managed to get into the main stage.

While he looked human, sounded human, and dressed human – he was _far_ from it. He was just a machine destined to fulfil a purpose. His social programming made him assume that his actions and behaviours fooled them into thinking he was just like any other guy. However, it didn’t prevent him from being stiff and awkward in the middle of a club.

And it was a gothic club too, so looking out of place was seemingly impossible – and yet he still managed to do so. It was obvious that those around him noticed that something wasn’t quite right here. Even without the usual android attire he would always stand out.

He felt overwhelmed with the stimuli going on. The music, the different faces and stories, the changing of tone and lighting – none of it looked or felt like you. He was like a child lost in an amusement park. Except he wasn’t a child, and if he didn’t find you anytime soon, he was sure to regret ever standing around for so long just to fulfil his selfish desires of analysing. But he just couldn’t help it.

He had to focus on finding you.

There was a balcony separating the crowd in two. It didn’t matter how much people paid to get into the club itself, they could choose whether or not to be up there and just watch what was happening. This place seemed to house concerts too, he noted.

He went deeper into the crowd, his eyes darting quickly from face to face and taking in the information given to him only to be disappointed.

And then something caught his attention. Something that matched what Kamski had told him.

_“You’ll recognize her when you see her. She stands out wherever she goes.”_

Someone was making her way over to him – a woman clothed in a dress with a long leather coat matching the pictures he had seen of you during his research. She was followed by an android that looked almost perfectly like the female androids seen at the Kamski residence. A Chloe android with a short bob that differentiated her from the others. And then when the two came close enough to him, he was able to analyse her face – and it was you. He had found you.

Something shifted in him when your eyes met, when you smirked at him only to look back at the Chloe android to whisper something to her, something meant to only be heard by her. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife - so harsh that, for a second, he thought you might have suspected something. He dismissed that thought, instead focusing on where you were going.

Kamski surely wouldn’t have been kind enough to give you a heads up. Whatever game that man was playing, you were surely a part of it. The people he worked with, most likely, could not be trusted either.

Connor had to be careful.

Various details about you and your life, as well as your graduation date from the University of Colbridge, were still accessible in his vision. And yet none of that seemed to matter. He had to catch up to you and your companion.

He sure was in for a ride.


	2. 02: 1AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd ! thank you for reading :) - kontrollverlust

“Do you even like going out with me?”

It was a simple, light-hearted question that had left your mouth as you desperately tried to keep yourself from shaking all too much.

The winter of Detroit was cruel and unfair – it didn’t make any exceptions. Not even for you. It was your own fault after all, going out on a Thursday night dressed in nothing but your dress and leather coat. Your tights left much to be desired in the function of giving you any warmth. The waiting on the cab that Chloe had called for you two would feel unexpectedly long.

At least you would look presentable while freezing your ass off. 

Chloe had shifted to stand in front of you, almost protecting you from the view of others. She had a kind smile on her face – it was so very android of her. She briefly looked around before answering your previous question.

“It’s very… interesting to go out with you. I like being here.”

It was selfish of you to drag her along. It wasn’t the first time that you had taken her with you – to experience something other than the activities and duties that she had been assigned. Working with you at the CyberLife testing labs was exhausting, and you could only imagine what she felt like sometimes. And while she wasn’t any different from other assistant androids, she sure was something else. She seemed so human to you. It was easy to forget that she wasn’t.

It didn’t make you feel any less lonely.

You smiled at her, reaching into the pocket of your coat to fish out a small box of cigarettes and a lighter. Smoking was a bad habit, but you were on a night out. The Absinthe you had consumed gave you a nice buzz, so you felt like you might’ve earned a smoke or two. 

After you exhaled the smoke, you leaned back against the wall next to the staircase that led down to the club entrance. You closed your eyes briefly, the dull noises of the club life going on while you were fleeing from it relaxing you at least somewhat. You lifted your head, staring at the sky briefly before turning to face the street to manifest the cab that you were waiting on.

You then continued the conversation.

“The guy in the club was weird.”

You crossed your arms, tugging your coat closed and holding the hand that held your cigarette out of Chloe’s direction. While she wasn’t impacted by the smoke, it felt impolite to not do so. Your blonde companion laughed. 

“He seemed _very_ interested in you.”

“I mean, he was kind of cute. I’ll give you that.”

You snickered along side with her. You always seemed to attract men whenever you were out with her, and most of the time they were clueless. Clueless to who you were, and what kind of mess they might get involved with if they tried pursuing you. It wasn’t like you really allowed those things to happen anyways – no one ever was able to break the walls down that you had built around yourself. You were a busy girl. There wasn’t any time for any kind of drama like that.

And after all, Chloe was more than willing to do domestic activities with you too. She didn’t mind sitting down to watch a movie with you every week. You could take care of yourself.

But when you thought about it, something seemed off about that guy. The way he was dressed, almost desperate to try to blend in. And while he was a sight for sore eyes, he seemed so very familiar. Something was up. You felt it coming. 

It was only 1AM. You were able to people watch a little bit as some people left the club earlier than others. You knew some of them, by now the locals knew who you were – but didn’t seem to mind your presence. They knew about what you did for a living, and only a few seemed to have a stronger opinion about it. 

“We have to be at the lab at 8 tomorrow morning. Don’t forget.”

You rolled your eyes at her, a playful smile on your face as you nodded and tossed your finished cigarette to the side to step on it and put it out. You really hoped the cab would arrive soon. You didn’t like standing around with her in the dark for a lot of good reasons. 

Connor had only lightly witnessed the playful atmosphere that was going on between you and your lovely RT200 model. It was enough for him to suspect at least some form of deviancy. He ignored it.

While walking up the stairs he could see you, his eyes wandering up your body to your face. Chloe was still standing in front of you, but her eyes soon met his. He hoped you would be compliant. 

Your gaze followed Chloe’s – you huffed out a laugh. You didn’t expect him to be persistent like this. You weren’t sure what he wanted from you, but either way you would let him down. You shifted your weight to the side, as he approached you and let his hands rest behind his back. 

Connor tried to put on a relaxed, friendly face. He was relieved that you hadn’t suspected anything after all. Kamski really hadn’t given you a heads up.

Now that he was in front of you, ready to speak, he looked even more familiar. You couldn’t figure out why, and it was pissing you off. You really weren’t in for a surprise tonight. Anything out of order would be shot down. You weren’t in the mood to deal with any bullshit. 

“My Name is Con – “

“Listen, dude. I’m not taking anybody home with me tonight. I’m not looking for a hook up, I’ve already got wonderful company with me.”

You nodded towards Chloe as you spoke, your hands crossing in front of your chest once again as you leaned against the wall, and let one of your feet prop up against it. You were trying your best to be polite, but yet the attitude that you had wasn’t really easy to turn off. It had gotten you through life after all.

“That’s not… what I’m here for.”

Connor seemed confused, a little shocked that you had assumed his intentions were anything but professional. He hadn’t come onto you very strong. His social protocolling assured him; he wasn’t coming across as hinting towards the proposal of sexual favours.

**△SOFTWARE INSTABILITY△**

He now certainly had your attention. You raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to speak as he tilted his head and looked at you. Focused on sounding professional.

“I’m the android that works together with the DPD on the uprising deviancy cases. We were hoping you would be able to help us understand deviancy more.”

Your expression fell. You weren’t expecting that – and quite honestly you weren’t interested in it. The topic itself was uncomfortable to think about. You tried to remain calm, but seeing as you were now in the company of two androids, they probably noted that your heart skipped a beat. 

“And what makes you think that I’m of help in any way?”

Connor flexed his fingers behind his back. He already could tell that you were being more difficult than helpful. 

His research showed him that you graduated along side Elijah Kamski, who had redirected him and Lieutenant Anderson your way. You and Elijah had founded CyberLife, and it was only natural to be protective of what you had created. However, unlike Elijah, you had chosen to stay. He wasn’t sure what you were doing in the company, as it was classified information that he didn’t have access to – but he knew you weren’t in CEO position. Just a highly respected company member.

“Elijah Kamski, I’m sure you’re vaguely familiar with him, sent us your way. He wasn’t willing to help.”

Elijah was unbelievably insufferable even without being in your presence.

“What was your name again?”

You asked him, your gaze focused on him as the gears in your head slowly started turning. It was bizarre that you had been asked for help. And while you knew exactly what was going on, and why Elijah had sent them your way, you weren’t trying to criminalize yourself on the open street. That damn cab really should come soon before you walk yourself and Chloe home alone.

He extended his hand to you, a polite gesture, and reintroduced himself. You took it, and something was so very different about everything now.

“My Name is Connor.”

Well, your memory either had been shit from all the alcohol you had consumed tonight or you had desperately tried to ignore the dooming feeling in your gut. Disregarding all of that, you finally remembered why he seemed familiar. You took your hand out of his, and your stare most likely betrayed you.

You programmed this fucker. 

“Y/N, we should really get home.” 

Chloe broke up the conversation as she was able to tell things could go bad really quickly with you if she didn’t get you out of here. She gently grabbed you be the sleeve, then rested her arm around your shoulder to guide you to the cab that had finally arrived. She turned around to see a very confused Connor. 

Connor was unsure what had just happened, but he took note of it. Things would get really interesting with you – and he really hoped it would. Something in him liked the idea of a challenge.

“We will be at the lab tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come by and finish the conversation with Ms. L/N. Have a goodnight.”

You could only briefly tell that she had sent him the address. You couldn’t see her LED, but with the way she was looking at you – she was more than concerned.  


When you finally sat down in the cab, and the engine started up, you spoke up again. Your gaze focused on the streets of Detroit. 

“I think I fucked up.”


	3. 03: SHE'S IN PARTIES

When you woke up the next morning, you thoroughly regretted ever going out the night before.

Your head was killing you – it was the feeling similar to getting out of a roller coaster ride. The feeling of being hungry – but being overfed. It was disgusting. You felt like you were ready to throw up, but didn’t have the energy to do so.

Instead, you opted to take a shower. You would have to leave in an hour – and you could already hear Chloe in your kitchen. Preparing you coffee. At least that was what it smelled like.

Your bathroom was bright, the light straining your eyes as you looked in the mirror and saw the mess you made of yourself the night before. You hadn’t bothered to remove your make up when you two had arrived at home. Even though Chloe was sure to always remind you, you just never listened. Typical.

You stripped yourself of your clothes – the oversized shirt ending in the overflowing clothing hamper, before you finally drew the shower curtain to the side to step into the bathtub. 

The water was hot, almost painful but just enough to kick you awake. 

You hated the morning afters, regardless of whether or not the night before was pleasurable. You didn’t know when to stop, it was a habit formed when you went to university. Chloe was always there for you, to let you know that maybe, you two should leave now. Sometimes however, you just were too stubborn.

The water hit your bare shoulders, it felt good to feel anything else than that dooming feeling in your gut. You didn’t forget about last night. That was for sure. You eventually did recognize Connor, and it felt worse than anything you had experienced before. You did write his code – doesn’t mean you wanted to deal with him. You got paid good money for it, and quite honestly you were scared of what he was capable of. He wouldn’t stop searching and looking until he got what he wanted. Until he got what was expected of him – and he would deliver at all costs. It made him unbelievably infuriating – and it was by _design_. 

You didn’t like the way he looked at you, piercing you with his eyes as if he was trying to read you without asking any questions. And it didn’t help that you liked the way he looked – sometimes you really wondered just _how_ fucked up CyberLife was. If you thought about it too much however, you were afraid you would realize some things that weren’t all too cute. 

You decided that maybe playing philosophy professor wasn’t the best course of action right now, and that instead you should get out of the shower. It wouldn’t be a good idea to worry Chloe anyways. She was probably already on her way to your bathroom to remind you just how much time you had left to get ready.

You went back to your bedroom wrapped in your towel, to get dressed. You could faintly hear a greeting from Chloe in the kitchen, she was likely already waiting on you. 

-

The morning was rather uneventful, you knew that at one point throughout the day the DPD would show up. The way to the lab was fine, it wasn’t all too busy and really – you were just tired. It was only maintenance today, a few androids had to be tested and checked for responsiveness. Oh, and then you had a meeting with a higher up – nothing too exciting. Everything was just fucking peachy.

The deviancy cases were worrying you the most at the moment. You had a slither of understanding as to what exactly was happening, but the thought of investigating more into it and finding out exactly how you had fucked up – it didn’t seem like a nice idea at all. Your vacation was due next week. You hoped to god that you wouldn’t miss out on it because of a fuck up in coding. Your PhD meant a lot to you, and you had worked like hell for it – you knew what you were doing.

Your lab was pristinely clean and yet seemed exactly like you. Your desk, which was technically your small office, was against the wall and littered with various I’m-very-important-and-get-paid-well items. Your notes, pens, important documents – and your very much-loved computer. It wasn’t exactly a new model – but it worked better than anything CyberLife had to offer. This thing wouldn’t go deviant on you anytime soon. 

The wall next to your desk had pictures of your few friends and family decorated in between band stickers and postcards. There even was a picture of you and Kamski, freshly enrolled at Colbridge – you had a terrible haircut on it. You remembered the day that picture was taken. It was a good day.

You had seen 3 androids so far – all due for the first manual testing and responsive tests. You liked your job, and as much as you liked coding – it felt very special to see your creation come to life. Even if they were mass produced and merely machines. You only believed the latter somewhat. 

“Did the police guy call or something? I’m kind of due for a lunch break.”

You smiled at Chloe, typing the last bits of authorization information into your computer before sending it off to the factory staff. It was common practice for lower class androids such as caretakers and public duty staff to get wiped before being shut down again – to provide a clean slate.

Chloe was sorting through your tools, she only kept you company for most of the time and took on any calls you could receive during your work. It was good to have her around, and while she wasn’t human, she behaved very much like one. The first ever androids were all so much more lifelike. It was nice. This job, and this company could get so very lonely – it was horrible sometimes. 

“It seems like his partner seems to be a bit unconventional to work with.”

“You trying to tell me something?”

You joked, spinning your chair around to face her. You let your face rest in your arms. At least your head wasn’t killing you any longer, but you could slowly feel yourself starving. Maybe you could order some food here pretty soon, that would be nice. For someone who was so very respected in CyberLife, you sure were a fucking mess. She scrunched up her nose in a smile. 

“You’re not _that_ bad.”

And as if someone had been listening in to your prayers – someone opened the automatic glass doors to your office.

You looked up, and unfortunately you were met with a very familiar face. It was Connor from last night, in company of a rough looking elderly guy. He seemed to be in his 50s, had a rough beard and long-ish grey hair. He didn’t seem like the kind of cop to care about appearance. You had a good knowledge of people, and you could already tell that he was a handful. Serves Connor right.

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson and this is Connor. I’m sorry that it took us a while to get to you.”

“What can I do for you?”

You tried to be polite, smiling at the Lieutenant and trying your best to ignore the stare of his android partner. Connor was obviously looking around your lab and taking in every detail – slowly and surely taking your life apart from your behaviours and upkeeping of the lab alone. You wondered just how much he was able to get just from this information alone. You rolled back with your chair, so you could rest your arm on your desk and lean your chin into your hand.

"We're investigating the deviants, ma'am. We're hoping you would be able to provide us with some answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! im trying hard to keep this regularly updated. more content with the reader and connor is coming soon now :) - kontrollverlust


	4. 04: NICE GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! - kontrollverlust

“Deviancy cases have been rising in the past few weeks. While we have only investigated a few noticeable ones so far, the things we have seen are already concerning enough.”

Chloe left when the two arrived, leaving you all on your own. She had briefly mentioned grabbing you lunch before she was gone. You suspected it was about Connor.

You shifted slightly in your seat and focused on what Lieutenant Anderson was telling you. You were aware of the deviancy cases, obviously CyberLife was keeping track of them. You usually tried to avoid listening to the news about deviants. The media would always try to find a way to blow things out of proportion and stir on panic to sell a story. You were familiar with it.

You stopped reading articles about Elijah and you a while ago.

Your gaze fell over to Connor. He was being infuriatingly bold – you could see the amber LED on his temple, as he was walking through your lab and taking note of things. He was trying to be subtle about it – he didn’t make himself known. Your lab wasn’t very big, but it was still very obvious. He waiting on Lieutenant Anderson and you to talk. Something told you he would get _very_ annoying if you didn’t open your mouth.

“I’ve heard of a few. We keep track of them.”

Your brows furrowed as Connor put his finger down on a sticky note to read it.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t a crime scene. Stop analysing things, will you? It’s very impolite.”

You were aware that this was part of his design. He couldn’t help himself and yet it felt like it was your fault, that he was behaving like a dumb ass in the privacy of your own lab. For some reason, you always assumed that his programming would tell when it was appropriate to snoop around. You guessed that it didn’t. At least not in this instance.

He looked over to you, his LED flickering back to a soft blue tone. He straightened his tie out. It was a small gesture to seem friendly.

He noted that you knew what he was doing. Interesting.

“I’m sorry Ms. L/N.”

He walked back to his spot next to Lieutenant Anderson. And with the way the Lieutenant was looking at him, you just knew he would get an earful once they left. You crossed your legs, and then came back to your original thought process.

“I’m sure you two were hoping for an explanation on deviancy, yes?”

“Mr. Kamski had already let us know that technically there is no source for deviancy. He said it was spread like any idea of freedom – like a virus.”

You knew what they were talking about. Elijah had always been so full of himself – and yet so full of shit at the same time. He was brilliant, but in this instance he didn’t have any clue what he was talking about. He liked hearing himself talk. That’s why you stayed little in touch with him, he never took you by your word. He was only big talk – and no actions. You were pretty sure he peaked when you two developed the blueprints to androids. Success changes people in a lot of ways.

You watched as Lieutenant Anderson leaned back against the operation table. These two didn’t seem to care about manners at all. It was _your_ damn lab that they were disrespecting. You didn’t want them in your space for more than needed, so you didn’t mention it.

“Well… technically he’s right.”

You decided that giving them something to work with would be the better course of action. It was better than making yourself a suspect. If you didn’t speak and outright refused you were sure they would be able to get you to talk somehow. And although they most likely wouldn’t find anything on you just yet, you had some corpses in your basement just yearning to be found.

Connor was watching you speak carefully. He was looking for signs of truthfulness. As if for whatever reason, you couldn’t be trusted. He wasn’t sure where that feeling was coming from, it just felt right to have that assumption about you. He knew that Amanda would appreciate that. Humans – especially those involved with deviancy cases couldn’t be taken by their word. Emotional reactions would always influence their thoughts and statements. It was better to let a machine handle this.

Your eyes met his.

“Androids were developed with a tiny sense of autonomy. That mechanism allows them to feel somewhat lifelike.”

You stood up and stepped over to Connor. You wanted to demonstrate what you were trying to explain. You knew what you were talking about, but it was easier to just show it.

“If you push them, and they fall, they will stand up again.”

You shoved a hand against his torso, to lightly nudge him back. He wasn’t standing in front of a table, so you were careful. You weren’t trying to abuse any androids today or get charged with a fee for the destruction of DPD property. Connor’s eyes wandered to your hand. He proved your point right.

“You see that? He’s pushing against my hand in order to stay on his feet. It’s a natural reaction... as natural as he can be, of course.”

The Lieutenant nodded, he seemed satisfied with the explanation. He was relieved that someone at least a bit mentally sane seemed to work at this hellscape institution. You seemed more likeable than Kamski. Although that wasn’t very hard to achieve.

You sat back down, satisfied with your little show.

“We don’t know how else to explain it yet. It seems to be an enhancement in autonomy – to allow them to simulate feelings and things such as fear and violent reactions.”

You rubbed your eyes, your tiredness from last night slowly seeping back into every inch of your body. Your coffee from home wasn’t strong enough for anything useful. And it definitely didn’t help you survive the visit from the DPD. You would always keep your distaste for the police, it didn’t matter in what situation you found yourself in. Your past experiences would provide you with enough justifications for a lifetime.

“Well, you’re already telling us more than your old partner. That’s for sure.”

The Lieutenant sounded relieved. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy the presence of androids. Really, there were truly only a few who could appreciate androids for what they are – intelligent beings. And this included you, someone that could be considered a ‘mother’ to them.

The DPD never had to even consider dealing with something like this – deviants. Androids gone alive and demanding their own freedom. It all felt like a bad joke. You could only imagine the kind of stress they were going through.

If you were honest with yourself though, you knew deep down, you couldn't care less.

“I’m glad to help you, Lieutenant.”

You couldn’t take your own words serious. You shifted in your seat again, hoping that they would be satisfied with the information that they got out of you soon. You tried to gently let them know to leave. It was amazing how kind you could sound sometimes.

“I don’t think I can help you more. We just don’t know why this is happening, at least for now. I’m sorry, but you may be wasting your time here.”

“Have you been able to analyse a deviant yet, doctor?”

Connor finally spoke up – it seemed that he only intervened when he deemed it necessary. He knew the Lieutenants capabilities. He didn’t underestimate him and didn’t interrupt him in his part of the case. Connor was vaguely aware that doing so would impact their work relationship. The case couldn’t function if the Lieutenant was hostile towards him.

While nothing hinted at a movement or revolution _yet_ , everybody with a functioning set of eyes knew something was eventually coming.

You didn’t like that question. And especially not that he had referred to you by the doctor title – no one did except for the newbies. You did earn it, yes, but it felt too formal for your liking. You didn’t want to be reminded of your status.

“No, we haven’t. My department doesn’t review androids who malfunction.”

You noticed that something was burning at the tip of Connor’s tongue from the way he was looking at you now. You didn’t want to deal with whatever he had in mind – you just wanted them to leave.

“What does your department specialize in?”

You now had to smirk.

“I’m guessing your research doesn’t show you that about me, huh?”

He looked uncomfortable. It was his privy nature that made him ask you this. He wrote it off as wanting to know whether or not you would be of help in the case. While he knew a lot about androids and had access to most of CyberLife's files – he knew that you had to have access to files that he wasn’t able to view.

He didn’t speak. It was unnecessary to confirm your suspicions, as you probably already knew that you were right. He could already tell that you were somewhat… different. Something in him liked that.

“It’s deemed classified. It’s none of your business.”

The Lieutenant had watched the little exchange, and he didn’t like how his partner had reacted to you. He could tell that his earlier assumption about your cooperation was wrong. You were just as fucked up as everybody else here. He guessed that this is just what happens when you work with androids for too long.

Connor watched you turn your head over your shoulder to look at the typical CyberLife home screen on your computer. You were checking the time. You still had some shit to get done, and you couldn’t start with them still intruding your space. His partner caught on to what you were implying.

“Well… Ms. L/N it was nice to meet you. Thank you for your uh, help.”

The Lieutenant straightened himself and reached his hand out to you. You returned the gesture, relieved to finally have them leave. Connor looked at you and nodded. He had a friendly smile on his face but failed to convince you of being anything more than an android. You watched as the pair made their way over to the automatic glass sliding door.

“If there’s anything else I can help you with let me know.”

Connor briefly looked back at you. His LED circled amber.

“Thank you, doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a playlist for the fic! it's the kind of songs i listen to while writing. :) - kontrollverlust
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlAqDvqjTcFT6lATrI7ja2p3CGlywyB62

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! thank you for reading, this is just something very selfish i wanted to write. english isn't my first language ! beta'd by my dear friend m ! slow updates <3 - kontrollverlust


End file.
